Espíritu de Lucha
by KarO Omikami
Summary: Takamura y Sendou estaban comiendo palomitas viendo muy interesados el show que se estaba armando frente a ellos. -¡Ippo yo te amo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te atrevas a besar a esa maldita lagartona!- pidió Kumi /-¿Lagartona?- susurró molesta Izumi con una venita resaltada en la frente /-¡Escúchame Izumi no te atrevas a besar a nadie!- ordenó Miyata atrayendo su atención.


_No va acorde al manga y menos al anime, es simplemente historia creada por mi incoherente imaginación a partir de una petición_

**Capitulo 1. Halloween al estilo Kamogawa**

Uno año había pasado desde el enfrentamiento de Takamura contra Brian Hawk, al igual que sus dos defensas por el titulo mundial. Aoki y Kimura tuvieron cerca de dos enfrentamientos por el Titulo Japonés de Pero Ligero Junior, sin embargo en ambos casos fallaron a casi nada de lograrlo. Ippo a su vez defendió dos veces más su Titulo de Campeón Peso Pluma de Japón, logrando conservarlo, al igual que se enfrentó a cinco campeones de la OPBF (Federación de Boxeo del Pacifico Oriental en ingles), pero aun así tenía mucho terreno por recorrer si quería un enfrentamiento contra Miyata, el aún Campeón Transoceánico de la OPBF. Itagaki se había vuelto un contrincante digno para cualquier boxeador, su velocidad aumentó y su resistencia mejoró un poco.

Nuestros cinco boxeadores favoritos se encontraban entrenando en el Gimnasio Kamogawa como era de esperarse de ellos, bueno solo Itagaki, Takamura y Kimura. Puesto que Kumi y Tomiko se encontraban en el gimnasio, era de esperarse que Ippo y Aoki estuvieran con ellas. La relación de Makunouchi con la hermana menor de Ryo Mashiba, Kumi, seguía estancada, el pobre boxeador con puños de acero aun no encontraba el valor suficiente como para decláresele de nuevo, lo que frustraba a la castaña. No obstante la relación sentimental que sostenían Aoki y Tomiko iba mejor que nunca, incluso ambos habían hablado de boda, aunque ese dato no fuera conocido por los amigos de "La Rana".

-Mi amor, te digo que es buena idea.- dijo Tomiko sonriéndole a su novio.

Aoki se rascó el cuello no muy convencido.

-Es que no lo sé, Tomiko. No me parece buena idea.- confesó el pelinegro. Su novia hizo un puchero al que no pudo negarse el chico. Carraspeó la garganta en busca de aclárasela y habló. –Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. ¡Chicos, vengan!

Sus amigos los vieron como bicho raro, debido a la petición que hacía, a excepción de Kumi e Ippo que estaban al tanto de la idea de la pelinegra. La idea le fascinó a la castaña, por ende al campeón peso pluma de Japón no tardó en aceptarla.

-¿Qué quieres, Aoki?- preguntó Kimura siendo el primero en llegar hasta ellos

-Qué no vez que los campeones como yo necesitan entrenar, perdedor- murmuró Takamura destilando la arrogancia y la burla que lo caracterizaba.

Un tic nervioso se formó en la frente de Masaru. A pesar de las burlas del "rey de los pervertidos" aun no se acostumbraba. Tomiko frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de su novio brindándole apoyo. Takamura rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aoki-san?- inquirió Itagaki llegando al par con Ippo y Kumi.

Respiró profundo y habló.

-Tomiko quiere hacer una fiesta en Halloween. ¿Qué opinan?

Los boxeadores guardaron silencio por varios segundos y cruzaron mirada. Eso tensó a la única pareja -formal- del Gimnasio.

-A mí me gusta la idea.- aprobó Kumi

Nadie respondió o agregó algo, por lo que la castaña miró a Ippo buscando ayuda. El chico tragó saliva.

-Kumi-san tiene razón, es una buena idea, ¿no chicos?- preguntó Makunouchi

-Por mi está bien.- aceptó Manabu sonriente

-Pues ya que.- farfulló Kimura

Todos miraron expectantes a Takamura que era el único que faltaba en dar su respuesta. El campeón mundial se sobaba la mandíbula haciéndolo parecer intelectual. Los demás que lo conocían y sabían que Takamura + inteligencia no combinaban a la perfección.

-¿Quiénes más irán?- preguntó Mamoru serio

-Pues planeaba invitar a varias amigas del hospital.- respondió Tomiko

-¿Chicas, eh?- murmuró por lo bajo Takamura.- ¡CUENTEN CONMIGO! –gritó feliz

Todos lo miraron con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. Esa era la gran debilidad del hombre más fuerte de Japón.

-Podríamos invitar a Sendou-san y a _Miyata-kun_- sugirió Ippo emocionado con una cara de ensueño y con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas al pronunciar el ultimo nombre.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada solo se les sombreó la frente de negro, aun no superaban esa faceta tan _Gay _de Makunouchi al hablar de Miyata. Mientras que Kumi estaba en su esquina emo haciendo círculos con los dedos y con una gran aura depresiva de solo imaginar que Ippo se le volteaba la canoa. Tomiko miraba desde lejos a su amiga compadeciéndola mentalmente.

_-Ippo aun no supera su flechazo por Miyata. Que se me hace que Kumi es solo una fachada para encubrir el hecho de que le gusta el arroz con popote- _Pensaron Aoki y Kimura con una mueca de asco

-_Nunca creí en las burlas de Kimura-san, Aoki-san y Takamura-san con respecto a su heterosexualidad, pero ahora que lo veo yo mismo, con mis propios ojos, comienzo a dudar sobre quien le gusta más: si Kumi-san o Miyata-san.- _meditó Itagaki mirando inquisitivamente a su Sempai

-_Ya veo porque Miyata evita a toda costa encontrarse con su fanboy, tiene miedo de que gracias a Ippo piensen que a él también le entra la reversa.- _especuló Takamura haciendo una gesto de repugnancia

-_Pobre Kumi-chan, Makunouchi-san está enamorado de Miyata-san.- _pensó trágicamente Tomiko viendo a su amiga la cual seguía en su esquina emo.

-_No es gay, no es gay, no es gay, no es gay, no es gay.- _se repetía una y otra vez Kumi así mismas.

-_Miyata-kun. – _pensó emocionado Ippo

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban centrados en sus mentes. Hasta que el entrenador Kamogawa salió de su oficina y vio a todos parados sin hacer nada.

-¡Malditos flojos! ¡Vayan a correr 100 vueltas!-ordenó iracundo agitando su bastón amenazando con golpearlos

-¡No me grites, anciano decrepito!- exclamó Takamura

-!¿A quién llamas anciano decrepito, maldito pervertido ninfómano?!- increpó el entrenador

-¡¿Celoso porque yo si tengo sexo seguido no como tú?!- preguntó Mamoru con una sonrisa llena de superioridad

Kamogawa estaba rojo de la ira y con una prominente venita en la frente, podía sentir como su boca se le llenaba de bilis. Sus ojos se tornaron carmesí asustando a todos los presente. Todos huyeron literalmente del lugar dejando solo a Takamura con el jefe.

* * *

X.

Fuera del Gimnasio

Se podía escuchar claramente los golpes y los destrozos de mobiliarios contra la pared. Los cuatro boxeadores principales del gimnasio sonreían nerviosos, mientras que Kumi y Tomiko miraban asustadas las puertas del lugar.

Segundos más tarde salió un Takamura con un ojo morado. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle sobre el golpe.

-¿La fiesta será de disfraces?- preguntó Mamoru al aire

Tomiko tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Etto…sí, yo me encargo de los disfraces. Ustedes solo preséntense en una semana en mi casa a las 7 de la noche. – Miró a Aoki.- Masaru tu sabes donde vivo, así podrías llevarlos o darle la dirección.

-Claro, Tomiko.- accedió su novio.

-Nosotras nos vamos, llegaremos tarde al hospital sino nos apuramos.- intervino Kumi

-Si.- apoyó la pelinegra.- Nos vemos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, ambas mujeres salieron corriendo rumbo a su trabajo, dejando a cinco boxeadores parados en la acera de la calle.

-Será mejor que llames a Sendou y a _Miyata-kun.- _le dijo Aoki a Ippo, sonando algo insinuante en el último nombre.- No querrás que Miyata-kun no venga, ¿o si Ippo?

-Sería una lástima que tu amor no asista.- murmuró burlón Kimura

-Sempai nunca creí que de verdad estuviera enamorado de Miyata-san- farfulló Itagaki indignado

-¡Que no me gusta Miyata-kun! ¡Solo lo admiro como boxeador!-se defendió Ippo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo contradecía

-Igual tienen que invitarlo y quien mejor que tú, un Otaku Miyata para hacerlo.- explicó Aoki sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Si Ippo lo invita no asistirá.- intervino Takamura para sorpresa de todos los presentes

-¿Por qué lo dices, Takamura?- cuestionó Kimura arqueando una ceja

-Porque si de algo estoy seguro es que Miyata desde que su padre culminó con su carrera de boxeo su espíritu se volvió el de un anciano.- respondió con seriedad Mamoru

-Es verdad.- aceptaron Aoki y Kimura

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- preguntó Ippo con poco triste

-Si el gran Takamura-sama le invita Miyata-san no se negará en asistir a la fiesta.- expuso Itagaki. –El único que puede hacer que vaya a la fiesta es usted, Takamura-san.

El ego del campeón mundial creció considerablemente – si, es posible-, levantó el mentón en lo alto y fijó su mirar en el cielo. Nadie supo cómo fue posible que un fondo dorado saliera de la nada detrás de Takamura junto con una música casi celestial. Kimura, Aoki e Ippo miraron inquisitivamente y con un poco de reproche a Itagaki. Si de por sí, Mamoru tenía un ego que sobrepasaba los limites humano, con más razón ahora. El castaño solo susurró un "esperen" mientras sonreía.

-Tienes razón, Itagaki. Solo yo, el gran Takamura Mamoru, puedo hacer que Miyata asista a la fiesta de la fea novia de Aoki.-

El pelinegro gruñó molesto a la vez que se le lanzaba a Takamura, pero Ippo y Kimura lo detuvieron antes de que cavara su tumba. Gracias a que el campeón mundial estaba ocupado alabándose así mismo no vio la pelea que se desató a sus espaldas. Parecía un pleito de perro, en el que tanto Aoki, Kimura como Ippo participaban y se golpeaban con todo. Itagaki solo sonrió nervioso y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

X.

_El día de Halloween, 7:20 pm en la casa de Tomiko._

Ubicados en distintos lugares de la sala viendo una película de terror se encontraba un Takamura sentado en un sillón individual observando la tv con aburrimiento y con una bolsa de papas. Cerca de él estaba un sillón un poco más grande con un Kimura con un vaso de whisky en la mano ajeno a su alrededor y un Aoki rascándose el paquete sin preocupación alguna. En otro asiento se encontraban Itagaki e Ippo siendo los únicos en prestar atención a la película.

-¿Dónde están las chicas hermosas?-preguntó Takamura con desesperación de tanto esperar

-Tomiko dijo que iría con Kumi y las demás chicas por los disfraces a las 6 de la tarde, no deben de tardar.- respondió Aoki tedioso

-¿Qué pasó con Miyata y Sendou?- cuestionó Kimura

Pero antes de que alguien respondiera el timbre sonó. Los ojos de Takamura brillaron de solo imaginar que podían ser las amigas de Tomiko. Por lo que se levantó como el rayo para abrir la puerta, pero toda su emoción se fue al caño al ver a un hombre de aspecto robusto, tez bronceada, de estatura alta -cerca de 1.70m-, cabello castaño oscuro, largo y despeinado, labrado en forma de barrido hacia adelante con mechones innumerables y de ojos grandes color negro. Vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera naranja y una chaqueta negra.

-Oh, eres tu Sendou.- murmuró molesto y decepcionado Takamura

Sendou arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué no fueron ustedes lo que me invitaron?- preguntó con recelo el castaño

-¡No le hagas caso Sendou-san! Solo esta decepcionado de que no hayan sido mujeres las que tocaron a la puerta.- habló Ippo

Takeshi asintió con la cabeza y encontró a la casa. Rápidamente se fue asentar y comenzó a platicar con los demás. El tiempo transcurría lentamente para Takamura hasta que se escuchó como el timbre volvía a sonar. Y de nuevo el espíritu de Mamoru resurgió y fue abrir la puerta. Topándose de nuevo con un hombre igual de alto solo que de pelo negro azabache desordenado y con múltiples mechones de diversos tamaños en su frente, ojos rojizos oscuro, tez clara y aspecto robusto. Su ropa era un poco más elegante; pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones sin desabrochar y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón.

-Oh, eres tú, Miyata-chan.- murmuró con tristeza Takamura

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del azabache.

-Me amenazas para que venga a esta fiesta y te pones de este modo.- se quejó Ichiro

-¡Miyata-kun!- gritó un emocionado Ippo

El pelinegro miró a cada persona que estaba reunida en el lugar, suspiró y se fue a sentar sin otro remedio.

Eran las 7:30 cuando la puerta principal rechinó, anunciando con ello la llegada de una o más persona. Todos posaron la vista en puerta, unos más emocionados e interesados que otros. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tomiko con varias bolsas en sus manos.

-Pasa Kumi.- murmuró la pelinegra moviéndose de la puerta.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó la castaña y al igual que su amiga con bolsas en las manos.

Los hombres respondieron al saludo, bueno excepto Miyata que estaba ocupado leyendo un libro.

-¿Y las demás chicas?- preguntó Takamura

-Están en la parte de arriba de la casa, cambiándose. –Respondió Tomiko

Tanto la pelinegra como la castaña fueron entregándole una bolsa a casa chico.

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó Sendou echando un vistazo a la bolsa

-Sus disfraces.- explicó Kumi con una leve sonrisa

-Vayan a cambiarse en la primera habitación a la derecha.- sugirió Tomiko

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron, el único que no los siguió fue Miyata.

-Miyata-kun ¿No te disfrazaras?- preguntó Ippo

El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del libro. Takamura se acercó a él y le susurró

-Miyata-chan vendrás a cambiarte o tu padre se enterará de tu "pequeña aventura de la preparatoria" y no te daré mi dieta para mantenerte en el peso reglamentario de la categoría peso.

Ichiro gruñó molestó, cerró el libro y siguió a los demás. No tenía otra opción.

* * *

X.

_20 minutos después _

La sala estaba llena de hombre y dos mujeres con disfraces de animales. Unos parecían disfrutarlo y otros simplemente querían que los tragase la tierra.

Takamura estaba vestido de un oso con un gorro y todo, sonreía burlonamente a los demás, era uno de los que parecía estar disfrutando el espectáculo. Kimura llevaba un disfraz de pez, tenía cara de sufrimiento total. Itagaki parecía divertirse con su disfraz de canguro. Sendou sonreía al igual que Takamura, a él no le desagradaba su apariencia pues estaba vestido de un tigre. Miyata estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo de molesto y avergonzado, su disfraz según Kumi y Tomiko era adorable, pues era un conejo blanco con orejas y cola esponjocita. Ippo estaba sonrojado pues le tocó ser un monito. Kumi traiga un disfraz de gato. Mientras que Aoki y Tomiko vestían un atuendo de rana.

-Todos están adorables- murmuró la novia de Masaru muy contenta y dando pequeños brinquitos

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-volvió a preguntar Takamura

Antes de poder contestar se escuchó un gran chillido. Todos se sobre exaltaron un poco ante el grito. Bajando las escaleras venían cinco mujeres; una rubia, tres castañas y dos pelirrojas. Las cinco mujeres eran bonitas, de cuerpos delgados y un poco desarrollados. Todas ellas estaban perplejas a ver a los boxeadores más deseados frente a ellas y con vestimentas tan adorables. Literalmente corrieron hacia ellos. Los ojos de Takamura brillaron como nunca en su vida y rápidamente se levantó del sillón, cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos para atrapar a las mujeres. Las cuales nunca llegaron. Pasaron varios segundos y cuando se cansó de tener extendidos sus brazos, abrió sus ojos. Un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta se escuchó. Todas las mujeres tenían arrinconados a Miyata, Sendou, Itagaki y a Makunouchi.

-Awww, se ven tan adorables.- dijo la rubia abrazando efusivamente a Itagaki

-¡Miyata-san nunca conocimos su lado kawaii!- dijeron una castaña y una pelirroja a la vez.

-Itagaki-san es tan genial.- murmuró otra pelirroja.

-Sendou-san, se ve tan guapo.- alabó una castaña

-Makunouchi-san está muy guapo.- dijo otra castaña

Kumi en un dos por tres apartó a Ippo de esa mujer e inició una conversación con él. Viendo asesinamente a cualquier chica que intentara hablarle o acercarse. Miyata "cortésmente" -sí, claro- ignoró a ambas mujeres abriendo el libro y comenzando a leer de nuevo. Derrotada fueron en busca de Kimura y Takamura, mientras que la chica que fue ahuyentada por Kumi se fue a ser la sombra de Sendou.

Tomiko puso un poco de música y comenzó la fiesta. Hicieron múltiples concursos: verdad o reto, karaoke, cita a ciegas, amorcito te amo, espalda a espalda, etc. Hasta que los juegos más pesados comenzaron a llegar como quien tomaba más alcohol de un solo trago y estaba por comenzar el típico juego de pasar una carta con los labios de persona a persona cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Apagaron la música de golpe y Tomiko que estaba un poco mareada por ingerir mucho licor de un golpe fue a contestar.

-¿Si, diga?- preguntó la pelinegra. Todos se callaron de golpe. Tomiko ahogó un grito y de la nada se le bajó lo borracha.- ¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Perdóname! ¡Ya voy por ti a la estación!- Las personas se miraron entre si un poco cohibidos por el actuar de la mujer.- Esta bien, ¿tienes donde apuntar? Ok, ok, es Nakamise #253. De verdad lo lamento. Está bien, nos vemos.-dicho eso colgó.

-¿Quién era Tomiko?- preguntó Aoki

-Mi hermana menor.- respondió la pelinegra.- Olvide que llegaba hoy de USA.

-No sabíamos que tenían una hermana.- murmuró Kimura

-¿Y es bonita?- inquirió Takamura alzando ambas cejas insinuantemente.

-No te le acerques, pervertido.- amenazó Tomiko a Mamoru.- Suficiente tenía con los acosadores del barrio como para que te le sumes tú.

_¿Acosadores? Debe ser bonita _Pensaron todos.

-¿Y cómo es ella?-preguntó Itagaki cómo no queriendo la cosa

-Se parece mucho a mí.- respondió Tomiko sonriente.

Las frente de todos se sombreó de negro. Si era igual que Tomiko, no querían ni imaginársela. Volvieron a subirle a la música, solo que esta vez fue un poco menos estridente que antes. Retomaron los juegos, solo que esta vez fue el de las naranjas, el que consistía en pasarla de cuello en cuello. Cuando era el turno de Ippo de pasársela a Kumi se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Por lo que pararon el juego e Ippo se quedó con la naranja en su cuello aprisionándola con su mandíbula y parte del mentón. Curiosos por el aspecto de la hermana menor de Tomiko, todos miraban la puerta fijamente. La novia de Aoki caminó sin apuro hasta la puerta.

-¡Imouto-chan!- chilló Tomiko

Eso alertó a todos los presentes, incluso Miyata aunque tratara de disimularlo. Y con más curiosidad miraron hacia la entrada.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi Imouto, Izumi-chan.- anunció la pelinegra moviéndose de la puerta dejando ver a su hermana menor.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta -literalmente-. Takamura tenía los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Sendou y Kimura. Itagaki estaba embobado viendo a la chica. Ippo no estaba muy lejos de los otros, incluso la naranja se le había caído. El que controló más o menos su expresión fue Miyata, pero eso no quitó que no estuviera asombrado.

En la entrada de la puerta estaba una chica de cabello largo color negro azabache, ojos grandes del mismo color, labios rosas carnosos como Tomiko, tez clara y facciones delicadas y con aire infantil. Su figura era un poco más delgada que la de su hermana mayor, era un par de centímetros más alta que Tomiko. Vestía unos jeans entubados, una blusa sin mangas ceñida hasta debajo del busto que luego caía holgada hasta su cadera y una chaqueta de cuero. Tenía un leve parecido a Tomiko, pero era mucho más bonita que ella. Ahora entendían porque tenía acosadores.

-¿Qué clase de orgia es esta, Tomiko? ¿No están ya grandes para que se vistan de animalitos?- preguntó Izumi

Tomiko sonrió levemente y un poco nerviosa.

-Es una fiesta de Halloween.- respondió la pelinegra mayor.

Izumi no respondió y se limitó a observar a los presentes detalladamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que todos ellos eran boxeadores, frunció el ceño.

-¿Es que aquí todos son boxeadores?- inquirió la chica

-Si.- respondió su hermana.

-¡Oye, Izumi!- exclamó Takamura atrayendo la atención de la chica y de los demás.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- cuestionó ella con inocencia

-Porque quiero saber si lo que estoy pensando es legal o no.- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa picara y lujuriosa.

-Tiene 18 años, pero aléjate, pervertido.- amenazó Tomiko

- Soy Takamura Mamoru, el campeón mundial, a tus órdenes.- se presentó a Izumi de manera galante desde donde estaba sentado, ignorando a la hermana mayor de la chica.

-Yo soy Tatsuya Kimura.- se presentó el pelinegro no queriendo ser opacado. Éste estiró su mano hacia la chica y justo cuando Izumi la iba a estrechar con él, Itagaki le dio un caderazo mándalo lejos de ella.

-Manabu Itagaki, mucho gusto en conocerla Izumi-san.- dijo el castaño haciendo una leve reverencia y tomando su mano para besarla. Pero ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón y ahora fue Sendou quien lo apartó de la chica.

-Takeshi Sendou, quizá me conozco como Rocky o el Tigre de Naniwa.- murmuró el castaño besando su mano y mirándola directo a los ojos.

La chica solo lo miró desinteresadamente y con cuidado apartó su mano de Sendou.

-Búsquense otra chica con la cual pasar la noche, no estoy interesada.- murmuró con fastidio la chica.- Me da gusto conocer a los demás.

Tomiko, Aoki, Ippo, Kumi y el mismo Miyata sonrieron ante a la actitud tan directa de la chica. Takamura, Kimura, Itagaki y Sendou estaba petrificados. No creyendo el hecho de que los habían bateado a los cuatro con un frase tan poco sensible. Las risas tenues de las otras chicas de la habitación no se hicieron esperar. La fiesta prosiguió y los juegos comenzaron a subir de nivel. Primero para convencer a todos de participar Takamura los emborrachó a todos incluso a Ippo, Izumi y a Miyata. Ya todos se encontraban más inconscientes que conscientes, por lo que Takamura aprovechó el momento de jugar verdad o reto, a pesar que solo quedaban despiertos Kumi, Ippo, Miyata, Izumi, Sendou y él, ya los demás estaban dormidos en el suelo. Un dicho dice que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad y él tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Bien, Bien, Bien. Hay que _hip_ jugar _hip_ verdad _hip_ o reto _hip._ –aconsejó Takamura ya bajo los efectos del alcohol

-¡Siiiiiiiii!-aceptaron Ippo y Kumi, ambos sonrojados por el beber tanto

-Yo quiero jugar _hip.- _accedió Sendou

-¿Qué _hip_ me dice _hip_ ustedes _hip_, amargaditos _hip_?- cuestionó Mamoru a Izumi y Miyata

-Yo juego _hip_, y ¿tu Miyata-chan _hip_?- inquirió Izumi

El pelinegro accedió. Takamura embozó una gigantesca sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera. Todos se sentaron en el suelo, Kumi tomó una botella vacía y la hizo girar. Dio varias vueltas hasta que apuntó a Sendou a Izumi.

-Izumi.- La llamó Takeshi, la chica sintió con la cabeza.- Verdad o reto.

La pelinegra lo meditó por un instante y luego dio su respuesta.

-Verdad.-

Sendou sonrió.

-¿Con quién de este círculo te atreverías a pasar la noche? Y No estoy hablando pasársela jugando cartas.-

Todos la miraron esperando su respuesta. Izumi volteo a ver a todos los hombres de ahí, primero Takamura, rápidamente la quitó de él haciendo reír a los demás, luego miró a Ippo y Kumi se interpuso gruñendo. Y por ultimo miró Miyata y a Sendou. Ellos eran sus únicas opciones. Se mordió el labio y contestó en un susurro.

-Miyata.-

El susodicho la miró sorprendido y un poco chiveado por su respuesta, lo borracho se le bajó de golpe.

-Miyata-chan tiene pegue con Izumi-chan, solo espero que no escoja a Ippo. Pero mira que fijarte en Izumi que es cuatro años menor -dijo negando con la cabeza desaprobadoramente- nunca pensé que fueras un pedófilo- se burló Takamura.

-Cállate, Takamura.- ordenó Ichiro tomando la botella y haciéndola girar.

La botella se detuvo en Ippo y Takamura. El pobre Makunouchi comenzó a sudar frio. Sabía muy bien que pasaría.

-Ippo, tu turno. ¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó Mamoru con una sonrisa sádica

Ippo tragó saliva. Escogiera lo que escogiera estaría muerto.

-Reto.- se atrevió a decir

Takamura aumentó su sonrisa.

-Te reto a que beses a…...- comenzó a decir el rey de los pervertidos. Miró a todos los presentes hasta detenerse en una chica.- Izumi

El aire de los pulmones de Ippo e Izumi se escapó. ¿Qué había dicho qué? Kumi frunció el ceño al igual que Miyata. Sendou miró a Takamura como si de un genio se tratara.

-Si no lo haces, tendrás que desnudarte frente a todos y mostrar porque te llamamos peso completo.- murmuró Takamura a sabiendas de que el chico no tenía otra opción

Sin otro remedio Ippo se acercó a Izumi. Tendría que besarla. No tenía opción. Lentamente se aproximó hacia los labios de la chica, 30 cm los separaban, luego 20cm, 10cm, 5cm, 3cm.

-¡Alto!-chillaron dos voces al unísono.

-¡No lo hagas Makunouchi-kun! ¡Yo te amo!- exclamó Kumi con euforia

-¡Izumi si lo besas lo castro!- amenazó Miyata

Ambos chicos se quedaron en shock. Mientras que Takamura y Sendou estaban comiendo palomitas viendo muy interesados el show que se estaba armando frente a ellos.

-¡Ippo yo te amo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te atrevas a besar a esa maldita lagartona!- pidió Kumi

-¿Lagartona?- susurró molesta Izumi con una venita resaltada en la frente

-¡Escúchame Izumi no te atrevas a besar a nadie!- ordenó Miyata atrayendo su atención

-¿Con que derecho me mandas?- contraatacó la chica

Miyata se calló, su mente era todo un caos. _¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo, maldita sea? Grrrr ¡No puedo creer que Takamura tenga razón! ¡No puedo negar que me gusta, más de lo que acepté cuando la vi hace unas horas! ¡Maldita personalidad hipnotizante que tiene! ¡Joder, soy Ichiro Miyata! ¡No me mentiré a mi mismo menos a ella! ¡No soy tan cobarde para hacerlo! ¡Total! ¡Si me rechaza la vida sigue! _Pensó Ichiro.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó arqueando Izumi

-Tal parece que son un pedófilo.- dijo con algo de fastidio e Izumi lo miró sin entender.- Pero solo una mocosa me gusta y esa eres tú.- dijo cortante haciendo que la mandíbula de Izumi y de sus dos espectadores de desencajara

-_Vaya que declaración tan fría- _fue el pensamiento de Takamura y Sendou.

-¡No te quedes sin decir nada y dime si te gustas los chicos mayores! ¡No! ¡Más bien dime si te gusto yo!- dijo Miyata en forma de orden mirándola indiferente, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios

-_Insisto creo Miyata es frío hasta con sus declaraciones, incluso creo que Mashiba Ryo sería más delicado si se le declarase a alguien- _tanto Takamura como Sendou suspiraron resignados.

-Humm…no sé qué decir, nunca se me habían declarado de esta forma.- murmuro un poco nerviosa la pelinegra.

Miyata frunció el ceño.

-¡Solo di sí o no! ¡No tengo todo el día!- se quejó

-¡Si me gustas! ¿Contento?-respondió molesta Izumi. Miyata sonrió arrogante.

-_Esta pareja es más rara que Tomiko y Aoki.- _pensaron los otros dos mirando la escena incrédulos.

_-_Hmp, tienes buen gusto.- murmuró arrogante el pelinegro. Izumi frunció el entrecejo, pero no alcanzo a reclamar debido a que Ichiro la jaló hacia él estampando sus labios en los de ella.

Izumi ensanchó los ojos sorprendida al igual que los dos espectadores. Pero terminó correspondiendo el beso.

* * *

X.

_Con Ippo y Kumi, retomando desde poco después de que Ippo tratara de besar a Izumi._

-¡No lo hagas Makunouchi-kun! ¡Yo te amo!- exclamó Kumi con euforia

El pelinegro se quedó en shock al escuchar la confesión de la castaña.

-¡Ippo yo te amo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te atrevas a besar a esa maldita lagartona!- pidió Kumi

-Kumi-san…-susurró

-_Siempre pensé que terminaría siendo Kumi la que le confesara sus sentimientos a Ippo.- _pensaron Takamura y Sendou mientras se metían un poco de palomitas a la boca

-¡Ippo no te quedes ahí! ¡Dime si también me quieres!- exigió con determinación Kumi

-_Las más calladas terminan siendo las peores.- _ambos espectadores negaron con la cabeza

-Yo…Etto….yo…-titubeó Ippo

-¡Dilo!- ordenó la castaña

Sin poder responder Makunouchi tomó a Kumi del mentón y la besó tímidamente. Calmando así a la fiera. Kumi se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso con infundía. El beso que al principió fue un roce se tornó más apasionado que el de Izumi y Miyata o los de Aoki y Tomiko.

* * *

X.

_Con los espectadores_

-Takamura, deberías de interrumpirlos.- aconsejó Sendou.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y respondió.

-Ambas parejas merecen ser feliz por el momento. Mira que Ippo y Kumi llevan enamorados desde hace 6 años y no se atrevían a confesárselo el uno al otro, mientras que Miyata siempre fue un amargado que no le interesaba una relación amorosa y míralo ahora, se convirtió en un celoso de lo peor. Solo es un beso inocente- dijo con un toque de burla cerrando los ojos.

-Pero es que, míralos.-pidió Takeshi

Takamura gruñó y abrió los ojos para ver a las parejas. Casi sus ojos se salen de sus orbitas al notar que ninguno de los dos besos tenía una pizca de inocencia. Ippo estaba acostado en el sillón y encima de él estaba Kumi besándolo desenfrenadamente. Mientras que Miyata tenía aprisionada a Izumi contra la pared besándola calurosamente. La cara de Takamura y Sendou estaba roja. Por lo que se miraron y decidieron intervenir antes de que la casa estallara una orgia.

-¡Ejem, ejem, ejem, ejem!- prácticamente gritaron ambos hombres fingiendo estar aclarándose la garganta.

Ambas parejas rompieron sus respectivos besos inmediatamente. Izumi e Ippo estaban sonrojados mientras que Kumi y Miyata miraron muy molestos a Takamura y Sendou.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntaron irritados Kumi e Ichiro sin apartarse de sus respectivas parejas.

-Humm… Este….-balbuceó Sendou

-¡Consíganse una habitación!- aconsejó en un gritó Takamura

-Ya que insistes.- respondieron indiferentes la castaña y el pelinegro a la vez que ambos tomaban a sus parejas y se iban de la sala.

Sendou y Takamura ensancharon los ojos.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de Kumi-san y de Miyata.- mencionó Takeshi sin creerlo

Mamoru suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a una de las chicas que yacía inconsciente en el cielo, la cargó en su lomo como si de un costal de papas se trataran, caminó rumbo a las escaleras antes se subir en ellas, habló.

-Sendou tiene por donde escoger, sírvete con la cuchara grande.- aconsejó Takamura

Takeshi solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-No, las prefiero en sus cinco sentidos.- confesó el castaño

-Como tú digas. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Halloween!-

-Esto ya no es Halloween, es más bien una orgía.- expuso Sendou

-Solo es Halloween al estilo Kamogawa.- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

Sendou sonrió. _¿Halloween al estilo Kamogawa, eh? _Pensó con picardía volteando a las mujeres dormidas. Suspiró y frunció el entrecejo simplemente no podía ser como Takamura. Sin otra cosa que hacer se fue a acostar en uno de los sillones libres, cayendo dormido al instante.


End file.
